1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aperture and focus adjusting device used for an electronic still camera or a conventional camera having a focal-plane shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
The continuing advances in the provision of automatic multifunctions for cameras has inevitably led to an increase in the number of parts, accordingly, the size and weight of cameras has increased and their reliability has been lowered. There is a need for a reduction in the number of parts required in order to reduce the size and weight of cameras. There is also a need to improve reliability, while maintaining the desired automatic multifunctions of cameras.
In the aperture and focus adjusting device of a conventional electronic still camera and the like, the necessary movements for aperture adjustments and focus adjustments are effected by separate motors which is an example of increased parts.